


New Patterns

by Nevanna



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Episode: s02e15 The Last Mabelcorn, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Mabel has to turn her old obsession with unicorns into something new.





	New Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Week One of The Month of Maybel 2019 (the theme was "sweaters").

“What are you making?” Ford asks from the doorway.

“I don’t know yet.” Mabel pulls another row of yarn loose from the sweater in her lap. “I just don’t want to wear any more unicorns.” Another vicious tug, and the horned head unravels. “I can’t _believe_ I bought their whole ‘pure of heart’ routine.” 

“You’re not the only one who’s made the mistake of believing a supernatural creature’s lies,” Ford assures her. “But the scientific process often requires us to re-evaluate our conclusions if new data should emerge, and you and your friends have learned more about unicorns than I ever did. Would you like to record your observations in my journal?”

Mabel untangles herself from her yarn and salutes. “I won’t let you down!”


End file.
